


Оли и Ольга

by Yuonst



Series: Холодные и мертвые [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold Weather, Court, Death, Exile, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Patrol, Snow, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Но ведь то, что мы видим — это не звезды, а планеты.<br/>Курт нарисовал на заледенелом стекле пятиконечную звезду. Зима в этом году удалась на славу, город замело по самые крыши.<br/>— Значит, и звезд на самом деле нет. Почему мы называем их звездами?<br/>— То, что видят сотни людей —  истина, —  туманно отозвался Феликс, туша сигарету о край тарелки, на которой была разложена мясная нарезка из ближайшего супермаркета. — Вот поэтому мы называем звездами то, что звездами не является, а звезд при этом и вовсе нет. Но! Если звезды зажигают, значит…<br/>— Это кто сказал? — Курт перестал пытаться отскрести изморозь, плотно облепившую окно с другой стороны. — Про истину.<br/>— Не знаю, — Феликс слишком легкомысленно для преподавателя пожал плечами и, покрутив в пальцах новую сигарету, прикурил и ее. — Но, думаю, что кто-то очень умный, если я запомнил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оли и Ольга

— Дай одежду.  
Курт сунул щетку за щеку, сгреб в охапку одежду с пола и сунул ее под одеяло. Цепкая рука тут же утащила все шмотье вглубь кокона.  
— Спасибо.  
— Ага, ̶ Курт вернулся в ванную, чтобы закончить чистку зубов.  
Ольга появилась в дверном проеме спустя пять минут. Ей приходилось придерживать брюки Курта, чтобы они не спадали, а футболка висела мешком.  
— Это была твоя одежда, кот.  
— А ты не конкретизировала, чью одежду тебе дать. Переоденься и надень носки, а то пол холодный, ̶ и Курт безапелляционно задрал голову, продолжая бриться.  
С тех пор, как Ганс со товарищи пытались поднять над городом купол, прошло три недели. За это время в городе четырежды появлялись Серые — один раз Курт даже встретился с тварью лично, но Эф навалился на руль, и раньше, чем джип выбрался из сугроба, сгусток снега пропал. В самом городе похолодало на пару градусов. И в квартире Курта завелась Ольга ̶ шумная аспирантка Ганса.  
Эф ее не очень жаловал.  
Впрочем, в последнее время он вообще никого не жаловал, хотя и до тех пор не отличался особенным дружелюбием. Если бы раньше кто сказал Курту, что его бензомастер будет отличаться сварливым нравом, он бы долго смеялся. Сейчас уже стало совершенно не смешно. Эф ругался и постоянно злился, а еще взял за моду уходить в лабораторию к Гансу.  
Подумать только, одиноко топающий по улице мастер не вызывал ни у кого каких-либо эмоций. Ну, подумаешь, идет. Мало ли куда его послал хозяин.  
А о том, что у кого-то из живущих в квартире Курта не все дома, догадывались уже не только ближайшие соседи, но и вся округа.  
Ольга, например, очень любила громко и с чувством выяснять отношения. Курта при этом никогда не было слышно, но спустя полчаса Ольга вдруг резко затыкалась, а после выходила из дома, пряча покрасневшее лицо в снуде. И все равно возвращалась, хотя громогласно обещала никогда этого не делать.  
И все равно Курта не было слышно. Он упрямо и не очень радостно тащился сначала в Университет, чтобы забрать оттуда Эфа, а после ехал в Патруль. Серых они больше не встречали, ну, чтоб массово или снова попасть на фонарную аллею – такого не было. Но после неудачи с куполом, на который просто не хватило вырабатываемой городом энергии, Серые зачастили к домам. Иногда, даже в бесснежные ночи, некоторые окна наглухо залепляло снегом. От этого становилось как-то не по себе.  
Сам Курт трижды за лето отскребал от окон наледь и снежные комья – Серые его как-то особенно любили. Ну, а Курт искренне любил их в ответ.

 

— Но ведь то, что мы видим — это не звезды, а планеты.  
Курт нарисовал на заледенелом стекле пятиконечную звезду. Зима в этом году удалась на славу, город замело по самые крыши.  
— Значит, и звезд на самом деле нет. Почему мы называем их звездами?  
— То, что видят сотни людей — истина, — туманно отозвался Феликс, туша сигарету о край тарелки, на которой была разложена мясная нарезка из ближайшего супермаркета. — Вот поэтому мы называем звездами то, что звездами не является, а звезд при этом и вовсе нет. Но! Если звезды зажигают, значит…  
— Это кто сказал? — Курт перестал пытаться отскрести изморозь, плотно облепившую окно с другой стороны. — Про истину.  
— Не знаю, — Феликс слишком легкомысленно для преподавателя пожал плечами и, покрутив в пальцах новую сигарету, прикурил и ее. — Но, думаю, что кто-то очень умный, если я запомнил.  
Курт фыркнул, снял с тарелки пласт балыка и некоторое время был увлечен его пережевыванием. За окном улеглась белая хмарь, снег закончился, город стал потихоньку приобретать свои очертания: желтовато-красные стены домов, угловатые крыши, здание церкви. В общем, арт-нуво в самом обычном его проявлении.  
— Лет семь столько снега не было, — задумчиво сообщил чавкающий Курт.  
Феликс пожал плечами — он не прожил и двух лет в городе, так что не мог составить никакой статистики по этому вопросу.  
— Не надоело тебе тут морозиться? Поехал бы куда-нибудь, где теплое море, голые девушки и солнце круглый год.  
— А зачем? — поинтересовался в ответ Феликс. — Мне и тут неплохо.  
— Мам, — раздался ехидный голос Грега от двери, — а они опять курят в комнате!  
Адела нарисовалась в дверном проеме и заглянула в комнату.  
— Здравствуйте, Феликс.  
— Здравствуйте. Извините, я больше не буду, — Феликс затушил сигарету о многострадальный край тарелки и обворожительно улыбнулся.  
— И меньше не будете, я знаю.  
Адела вздохнула и вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. Грег успел просочиться в комнату и теперь стоял, независимо скрестив руки на груди, как будто взрослые разговоры его совсем не волновали.  
— Что приперся? — невежливо, несмотря на укоризненный взгляд Феликса, поинтересовался Курт.  
Грегор не преминул огрызнуться:  
— Вот тебя забыл спросить, куда мне приходить.  
— Пошел вон!  
— Да сам ты пошел!  
Феликс честно терпел препирательства на повышенных тонах, которые сам считал исключительно детскими и бессмысленными, около десяти минут. Потом все-таки не выдержал и саданул кулаком по столу:  
— Ну-ка заткнулись быстро, оба!  
Братья замерли, сосредоточенно пыхтя. Первым оклемался Грегор — он гордо вскинул голову и процедил:  
— Хорошо, профессор Гильдерсон.  
И вышел, приложив дверью о косяк так, что на полках подпрыгнули кубки.  
— Он больше не придет к тебе на лекции, — заметил Курт.  
— Я не читаю лекции их группе, ты не знал?  
Курт только пожал плечами – ну да, он не знал. И не особенно интересовался, если быть точным. Образование младшего брата как-то проходило мимо него, как и мимо матери, но Грег отлично справлялся и сам по себе — видимо, пошел в отца.  
Феликс, несмотря на то что вроде как должен был учить и поучать, вовсе не пытался ставить младшего брата в пример Курту. Как он сказал, у него тоже был брат, который олицетворял собой пример идеальной жизни.  
Наверное, поэтому Феликс и оказался черт пойми где, в городе, в котором зима бывает чаще, чем ее не бывает, а не на континенте, который, безусловно, вел в научных разработках и исследованиях.  
Феликс говорил, что ему просто здесь нравится. В другой день он уже говорил, что все дело в красивых девушках, а через неделю мог рассказывать о беспрецедентной возможности наблюдать за звездами в данном полушарии. Ага, конечно. Курт бы поверил, если бы звезды здесь вообще когда-нибудь можно было рассмотреть, за исключением редких летних ночей.  
В общем, за несколько лет Курт так и не смог добиться от него ответа. То есть, получил ответов столько, что выбрать из них правдивый (если он вдруг там был) никак не удавалось.

— А Марка к себе забрала мама, — продолжала рассказывать, не обращая внимания на недовольное выражение лица Курта, Ольга. — Когда мы с ним разговаривали, он все удивлялся, что на юге нет снега. И как тут, говорит, люди живут. Представляешь?  
— Не-а.  
Курт перелистнул страницу на читалке и снова углубился в документацию, которой его нагрузил Ганс. В большинстве своем документы были наполнены малопонятными графиками и цифрами, так что Курт читал через строчку: там, где между цифрами и рисунками появлялись буквы, складывающиеся в слова. Что-то там про расход энергии на производство бензомастеров, на жизнь города в целом и на поддержку коммуникаций (а они, оказывается, все-таки были) между городом и континентом.  
— Тебе неинтересно? — обиженно поинтересовалась Ольга, и в очередной раз воскресшая надежда Курта на ее адекватность потерпела крах.  
— Нет, не очень, — честно признался Курт.  
Врать было бессмысленно, ведь тогда назревающая, как гроза, прячущаяся в темных тучах, ссора просто пошла бы по другому пути.  
Курт очень устал от ссор. За долгое время он привык совсем к другому: потасовки с Гансом и Брандтом, одиночество, едкое раздражение Эфа. Женщине было не место в этом мужском коктейле.  
— Ольга, не начинай, пожалуйста.  
— Что «не начинай»?  
Ольга недобро прищурилась, сжимая в руках последнюю керамическую кружку – остальные, разбитые, Курт заменил на пластиковые термокружки. В его доме никто и никогда не бил посуду – начиная от их с братом детских драк и заканчивая совершенно непроницаемым спокойствием их матери. И тут вот такое.  
— Не смей, — коротко попросил Курт, имея в виду кружку.  
Естественно, Ольга тут же шваркнула ее об пол.  
— Что «не смей»? Да какое право ты имеешь мне указывать, что сметь, а что не сметь?!  
— Ольга, послушай.  
Курт отодвинул читалку, поднялся со своего места и подошел к испуганно затихшей девушке. Присел перед ней на корточки и взял за руки.  
— Я думал, что если я терплю острый язык своего бензомастера, то вынесу любые женские истерики. Но мне это все очень сильно надоело, — Курт сжал ее пальцы, понимая, что может сделать больно, но призывая Ольгу смотреть на него и не перечить. — Это просто фантастика. Как ты это делаешь? Давай договоримся так: ты сейчас встанешь, выйдешь из моего дома и пойдешь, пойдешь, пойдешь отсюда. К себе домой, к своему мужу. Пойдешь и никогда не вернешься. Хорошо?  
Ольга молчала. У нее дрожал подбородок, а глаза заблестели от набежавших слез. Вдруг она вскочила, оттолкнула Курта и рванула в коридор. Там загрохотало, что-то явно рухнуло и разбилось, затем хлопнула дверь, по полу подуло сквозняком.  
Курт тяжело вздохнул и, не вставая, принялся собирать осколки в ладонь, сложенную ковшиком. Он уже закончил, когда из дверей комнаты, которую когда-то занимал Грег, появился Эф. Каждый раз, когда в доме появлялась Ольга, а мастеру не хотелось тащиться до Университета, он скрывался в пустой комнате, в которой так и лежали вещи, оставленные братом. Сам Курт туда не заходил.  
— Быстро ты в этот раз.  
Курт хмыкнул, высыпая осколки в мусоропровод.  
— Это была последняя мамина кружка, — пояснил Курт, как будто это на самом деле что-то могло объяснить.  
Эф, кажется, не только его понимал, но и очень одобрял этот поступок.  
—Нет, правда. Это был очень сильный шаг. Я горжусь тобой.  
Курт потер подбородок, над чем-то размышляя, и прищурился, вглядываясь в безэмоциональное лицо бензомастера и пытаясь найти знакомые черты хоть кого-то из тех, кто им когда-либо гордился. Ничего знакомого, да и сложно разглядеть какие-то черты в бензиновой массе с радужными разводами, образовывающими круги вокруг датчиков. Хотя, конечно, хотелось сказать – глаз.  
Без Ольги стало спокойнее. Решив, что трех термокружек ему хватит для любого светского приема (а ему и в страшном сне не могло присниться, что придется принимать у себя в гостях больше двух человек), Курт не стал покупать еще одну взамен разбитой.  
Эф был очень доволен. Да все вокруг были какими-то очень довольными, чем безумно раздражали Курта, находящегося не в лучшем расположении духа. Ссориться с Эфом было бессмысленно, Бранд где-то затих, оставалось только гавкать на Ганса, если тот звонил и предупреждал об очередном выезде. По конец того это так достало, что звонить начала Хельги. На нее Курт срывался с удвоенной силой, едва не доводя бедную секретаршу до слез, но никакого стыда по этому поводу не испытывал.  
На выезды тоже стало легче собираться: никто не дергал за рукав, не совал в руки термосы с супом и горячим чаем, не просил звонить через каждые двадцать минут (как будто за пределами города была связь!), не названивал сам. И Курт, радуясь этому, вдвое чаще сам просился в Патруль.  
В одном из таких выездов они снова попали в желтую пургу. Но едва заметную, с каждым мгновением все больше выцветающую и пропавшую раньше, чем Курт вылез из джипа.  
Эф, стоящий на расстоянии вытянутых проводов, постоянно шевелил руками, двигался и проявлял все признаки беспокойства. Чем больше он ерзал, тем холоднее становилось Курту. Поначалу он этого не замечал, а потом спохватился и поспешно проверил провода. Все были на месте.  
— Что ты вытворяешь?  
— Ничего, — отозвался Эф в динамики. — Просто холодно.  
— Да ладно? — и раньше, чем успел удивиться тому, как может мерзнуть бензомастер, Курт рассмотрел лицо девушки, раскинувшейся на сугробе. Весь снег вокруг нее был окроплен рубиновыми капельками.  
— Когда она молчит, она очень даже ничего, так что я тебя понимаю, — цинично заметил Эф.  
— Заткнись.  
Они вернулись в машину. Молчали, пока Курт вводил координаты в навигатор. Красный огонек загорелся на нужном месте, тут же послав вызов падальщикам. Они заберут Ольгу.  
Курт чувствовал себя погано. Он никак не мог понять, кто мог разворотить девушке грудь и оставить ее умирать на снегу.  
— Это не случайность, — озвучил его мысли мастер, вытягиваясь на заднем сидении и шурша расстеленной пленкой.  
— Просто заткнись, — попросил Курт, сдавая назад и выворачивая на дорогу к городу.  
Эф замолчал и молчал до самой дороги, а затем тенью сопровождал Курта по гулким коридорам Университета. Он неплохо чувствовал ситуацию и с интересом ожидал развязки. Скандала. Драки. Хоть чего-то, что покажет, что Курт неравнодушен. Что его беспокоит смерть Ольги и что он будет рыть землю в поисках убийцы.  
Но Курт думал о другом. О том, что это не случайность. И о том, что каждый, кто хоть раз слышал их скандалы, первым покажет на него как на первого подозреваемого в убийстве.  
Поэтому Гансу он ничего не разбил. Кивнул на бензомастера и принялся стягивать парку.  
— Видимо, что-то сломалось или в костюме, или в Эфе.  
Эф возмущенно фыркнул за его спиной.  
— Сегодня было ну очень холодно.  
Ганс нахмурился.  
— Сейчас проверим. Подойди.  
Курт сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская мастера. Тот встал перед Гансом, осторожно натягивающим хирургически стерильные перчатки. Курт напряженно наблюдал, Эф равнодушно стоял, расправив плечи, и не дрогнул, когда ученый ткнул пальцами ему в живот. Пальцы вошли в липкую массу без сопротивления, и вот рука исчезла практически по запястье.  
— Что ты делаешь? — прошипел Курт.  
Ганс только мотнул головой:  
— Нашел, — и тут же, как ни в чем не бывало, засунул в живот бензомастеру еще и вторую руку.  
Некоторое время он елозил там, пока не раздался скраденный массой щелчок.  
— Готово. Отошли контакты, хорошо еще, что ты не замерз к чертям собачьим. Недолго был на улице?  
Ганс прищурился. Курт пожал плечами.  
— Скучный вызов.  
— Славно, вам повезло. Будет хорошо, если мастер останется на диагностику.  
— Я этого не хочу. Мы уходим.  
Курт кивнул Эфу и направился к выходу. Уже дойдя до двери, он заметил, что за ним никто не идет.  
Ганс все так же стоял у своего стола. Эф стоял рядом с ним.  
— Не понял, — решил уточнить ситуацию Курт.  
— Он останется на диагностику, — пояснил невозмутимый Ганс.  
Эф все так же молчал, хотя в другой ситуации давно бы высказал всем, что думает о манипуляции разумными существами. Но вместо этого молчал.  
Курт приложил дверью о стену так, что та отлетела и с оглушительным звуком захлопнулась.  
На следующий день Эф не вернулся, но это еще не было поводом для волнений. Куда больше напрягало то, что на коммуникатор пришел официально составленный вызов в Дом Собраний. За последние снежные годы собрания проходили всего два раза: первый раз в самом начале, когда решалось, как жить в состоянии вечной зимы, и потом еще раз, после смерти мэра города. Тогда, кстати, убийцу (а может, просто самого крайнего) нашли довольно быстро – тот, можно сказать, сам признался.  
И третье собрание не сулило ничего хорошего.  
В Доме Собраний не было отопления, да и в целом оно пришло в запустение. Зато обнаружилось, что, во-первых, в городе еще достаточно живых людей, чтобы заполнить главный зал под сводчатыми потолками, а во-вторых, что у них все еще есть риксдаг. Очень пассивный и трусливый, лишенный власти, но не преминувший собраться по какому-то поводу.  
Судя по пристальному вниманию к персоне Курта, именно по его душу. И это ему совершенно не льстило. Просто потому что нельзя было не догадаться о причинах этого собрания.  
Его усадили на первом ряду, зажав с одной и с другой стороны людьми, делающими вид, что они совершенно незнакомы, хотя не знать кого-то в малюсеньком городе было довольно сложно. Четверых людей, сидящих за столом напротив, Курт, конечно, знал. С пятым был знаком смутно, большей частью наслышан.  
Шорох пролетел по рядам, Курт оглянулся, с изумлением отметив слишком много знакомых и отчего-то довольных лиц (наверное, обрадованных очередным собранием долгожданного рикдага). А вот Ганса не было – как и всегда, когда он был очень нужен.  
Судья Якоб Густаф, одетый вопреки всему не в строгий костюм, а в утепленную куртку, поднялся с места и заговорил. Лицо его при этом было таким же красным и напряженным, как и всегда, только в этот раз нельзя было списать этот эффект на давление галстука. Значит, все-таки давление.  
— Все мы знаем, что причина нашего собрания довольно грустная. Я обеспокоен нашей встречей не из-за того, что произошло убийство, хоть это и ужасное событие, а из-за того, кто его совершил. Человек из организации, каждому из которой мы доверяем свою жизнь. Патрульные соединяют нас с внешним миром…  
Сначала Курт подумал, что судья Густаф очень плохо представляет себе функции патрульных. Затем поразмыслил, о ком может идти речь. И когда наконец-то свыкся с мыслью, что он очень и очень попал, судья подтвердил все его опасения.  
— Курт Атли Мемфис. Встань.  
Курт, естественно, встал. Сложно было спорить, хотя на порядочное заседание суда все это сборище не походило ни капли.  
— Но я… Послушайте!  
Его, естественно, никто не слушал. Судья продолжал:  
— В обычной ситуации наказанием тебе стало бы тюремное заключение, как и положено убийце, но, ввиду нашей экстренной ситуации, в которой разбрасываться работниками непозволительно, мы приняли решение смягчить наказание. Ты отправляешься на исправительные работы в Университет, а твое имущество будет конфисковано в пользу погибшей.  
— Что, простите?  
— Супруга погибшей, — поправился судья. — Тебя проводят в Университет, твой дом уже оцеплен и демонтируется. Все свободны. — Еще немного помолчав, Густаф потер горло и добавил: — Ни одна, даже самая плачевная ситуация не допускает прощения убийцы.  
— Но я… Да послушайте!  
Курт вырвал руку из захвата патрульного, чьего имени не помнил. Тот снова ухватил его за локоть и потянул за собой.  
— Пойдем-пойдем. Если бы они смогли доказать твою причастность, придумали бы чего похуже… — негромко бормотал тот, а Курт шел за ним, пытаясь совладать с яростью.  
Что это только что было? Демонтировать его дом? Передача имущества? В пользу… кого?  
Муж Ольги успел встать из-за стола и обогнать их, пока безымянный патрульный скручивал с парки Курта все значки. Невысокий, с перебитым носом, типичной северной внешностью и повязкой падальщика на руке, Ули никогда не был никем выдающимся и оттого очень дорожил красавицей-женой. И он вовсе не был виноват в том, что та оказалась порядочной стервой. Как не был в этом виноват и Курт. Но все же их дороги пересеклись не самым красивым путем.  
— Эт-то еще м-мало для т-тебя, — заикаясь, бесцветно прошелестел Ули, загораживая им выход.  
Курт всегда гордился своим умением держать себя в руках. Его не могла вывести из себя Ольга, не могли и Эф с Гансом, но сегодня все было совсем иначе. Его только что арестовали за убийство, которого он не совершал, у него отняли все и послали под крыло к Гансу. Что еще мог принести этот день?  
Курт придвинулся ближе, навис над невысоким Ули и от души ударил его в лицо. Тот отшатнулся и сполз по дверному косяку, по его лицу обильно текла кровь.  
— О-о, — патрульный, отвлекшийся на какого-то знакомого, подскочил и толкнул Курта к двери. — Вот теперь нам точно пора.  
Курт вышел на улицу, накинул капюшон и прикрыл глаза ладонью: начиналась буря и, похоже, довольно сильная. Спрятав нос в мех, он направился к джипу, остановившись, когда патрульный осторожно кашлянул.  
— Вот как. Машину у меня тоже забрали.  
Клокочущая ярость схлынула, оставив после себя ледяную злость. Патрульный с сомнением хмыкнул.  
— Я подвезу. А ты пока подумай о том, что у тебя не смогли забрать, потому что этого не было дома.  
Устроившись в чужом – вроде бы похожем, но совершенно чужом – джипе, Курт начал успокаиваться настолько, чтобы не огрызаться при разговоре с человеком, который ему ничего не сделал. И даже решил исправить неловкое недоразумение:  
— Я… хм. Не напомнишь, как тебя?..  
— Ольгерд. Оли, — тут же пояснил патрульный.  
— Замечательно.  
Курт потер глаза. Это же совпадение, да? Просто случайность, похожее имя? Не такое уж и редкое, надо заметить.  
— Что-то не так? — Оли вырулил на занесенную снегом дорогу.  
— Да нет, ничего такого, — Курт потянул молнию на парке вниз. — Просто Ольга, Ольгерд… неуютно как-то.  
Оли ничего не ответил, только фыркнул, демонстрируя все, что он думает о чужой мнительности. Но Курт о нем уже не думал, прислонившись лбом к окну и наблюдая за тем, как из-под колес улетают шматы грязного снега.  
На их с Брандом курсе тоже был парень по имени Ольгерд. И то ли он уехал из города после первого же похолодания, то ли пропал в первый год, Курт им никогда не интересовался. А теперь вот вспомнил это несуразное лицо в веснушках и очки со стеклами в палец толщиной, когда все давно уже перешли на линзы. Сейчас с линзами дело обстояло хуже, и дурацкие окуляры снова начали появляться на носах людей.  
Что самое смешное, из-за Ольгерда-то они с Брандом и начали общаться ближе, чем просто «привет, парень, я знаю, что ты из моей группы, но не помню, как тебя зовут». Там была мутная история, в которой были замешаны чисто личные отношения, грозившие вылиться в неприятную ситуацию. Бывшая дама сердца Ольгерда во всеуслышание заявила, что тот, дескать, бросил ее, стоило бедной девушке признаться в собственной беременности. В том, что она была беременна, сомневались немногие, а остальные мгновенно ополчились против Ольгерда.  
Среди тех, кто сомневался, были и Бранд с Куртом – Бранд, потому что сам недавно побывал в схожей ситуации и, что характерно, с той же девушкой, а Курт просто вступил в тот возраст, когда ему нравилось принимать сторону обиженных и угнетенных. Девица угнетенной не казалось, да и довольно быстро выяснилось, что никакая она не беременная, а очень даже наоборот, бесплодная. Тут-то ее принялись жалеть с удвоенной силой, зато от Ольгерда все отстали. А у Курта отцепить от себя Бранда уже не получилось.  
Так началась их очень странная дружба, которая Курта тяготила, но в то же время казалась чем-то довольно естественным и привычным. Как будто это было всегда. Ведь друг не обязательно должен быть только один?  
Из глубокомысленных размышлений его вырвал Оли, повернувший на аллею с грабами так резко, что Курт приложился лбом о стекло и немедленно отреагировал на это, смачно выругавшись.  
Патрульный выглядел насуплено и пристыженно.  
Курт потер лоб и первым выбрался из машины, отметив мимоходом, что его джип – малышка, куда же ты! – куда лучше этой развалюхи. Правда, в нем, вероятнее всего, говорила исключительно обида: машины отличались разве что цветом, да еще запахом ароматизатора салона. Но это Курт ни за что бы не признал.  
— Как ты?  
Курт еще сам до конца не понял, как он. В груди клокотали злость и обида. Опять никто не стал даже разбираться в случившемся.  
Он только кивнул сочувственно любопытствующей из-за стола Хельги и прошел в лаборатории. Ольгерд неуверенно семенил следом. Ганс был занят беседой с двумя мужчинами в темных парках с красным искусственным мехом по капюшону. От одного вида этих капюшонов Курта передернуло, и он, поймав взгляд Ганса, выразительно поднял брови. Тот кивнул и заговорил быстрее.  
Падальщики, похоже, были недовольны столь резко оборвавшимся разговором, но Ганс покачал головой, и двое, чьи лица Курт смутно узнавал, но по имени назвать бы не смог, развернулись и вышли, от души хлопнув дверью.  
— Это… что? – вежливо, как ему самому показалось, поинтересовался Курт и заметил краем глаза, как неодобрительно покачал головой Оли.  
Курт сделал неопределенный жест рукой, показывая, что все в порядке.  
Ганс прошел за один из столов, сгреб с него какие-то очень важные и шибко умные бумажки, свернул их в трубку и сунул в мусорное ведро, находящееся под столом. Похоже, что в лаборатории, в которой когда-то производили все технические новинки, до сих пор пользуются безумным старьем.  
И когда терпение Курта стало кончаться, и тот двинулся к столу, Ганс наконец-то поднял голову и вопросительно уставился на него.  
— Что? А ты ожидаешь, что я общаюсь только с благородными, как рыцари, Патрульными?  
Ганс скользнул по Ольгерду убийственно равнодушным взглядом, тот аж попятился. Курт сделал шаг, заслоняя собой Оли от Ганса. В любой ситуации, когда можно принять позицию, противоположную Гансу, он ее принимал. Тем более что молодой патрульный ничего ему не сделал. Ну, подумаешь, забрал значки. Ну так ведь он не для себя, а по приказу.  
— Я ничего не жду, — огрызнулся Курт и кивнул головой на Оли. — Этот рыцарь отобрал у меня все значки, а другие, наверное, тоже рыцари конфисковали еще и дом с машиной. Так что я теперь буду жить с тобой. Ты счастлив?  
Судя по лицу Ганса – он был не удивлен, но и не обрадован. И, судя по последовавшей улыбке, он собирался мстить.  
Курту стало неуютно, а Оли на всякий случай отошел подальше.  
— Можешь либо ночевать где-нибудь в лаборатории, либо в общежитии в соседнем корпусе.  
Курт открыл рот:  
— Естественно, я… — но Ганс его перебил.  
— Только там, кажется, нет света.  
Курт поджал губы.  
— И отопления нет.  
Повисла пауза, в которой отчетливо раздался смешок Оли. Курт мрачно повернул к нему голову, а Ганс тем временем закончил:  
— И воды, как ты понимаешь, тоже нет.  
— Ладно, — Курт махнул рукой. — Уговорил.  
Ганс собирался было что-то сказать, что-то явно торжествующее, но Курт не дал ему насладиться победой.  
— Вода, тепло и свет – не самое главное в жизни, да, дружище? Как идти в этот твой соседний корпус?  
Ольгерд поспешно отвернулся, сдерживая смех, а Курт резюмировал:  
— Ну, и где Эф? Он оставался у тебя, забрать его не могли.  
Ганс прищурился, а Курт впервые за много лет подумал, что не стоило, наверное, тянуть за усы неопасного на вид кота – ведь можно остаться и без глаз. Именно это, похоже, Ганс и собирался проделать.  
— Ольгерд, топай к себе. Курт, пойдем.  
Оли ничего не оставалось, кроме как в самом деле потопать, а Курту – пойти следом за Гансом.  
Они снова оказались в лаборатории, в которой в углу стоял вытянутый аквариум с вяло распластанным по дну Серым. Но рядом стояли еще два – куда меньше, с ручками, явно переносные. Курт уставился на них, а на него в ответ вылупились две снежные морды.  
— Эт-то ш-што… — сдавленно повторился Курт.  
Ганс пожал плечами.  
— Серые.  
— Сдохнуть можно, да ладно?!  
— Мемфис, не кипятись. Они очень полезны, когда не убивают людей.  
Курт открыл рот, глубоко вздохнул и не стал ничего говорить по поводу того, в каком месте Гансу следует поискать свои мозги. Вместо этого он мрачно поинтересовался:  
— Где Эф?  
Ганс, похоже, решил начать издалека:  
— Каждый пойманный Серый стоит нам одного хорошего бензомастера. Но это очень важно.  
Раньше, чем Курт успел до конца переварить фразу, на лице его отразились разом и паника, и ужас, и злость.  
— Он здесь, здесь, — поспешно успокоил Ганс, понимая, что иначе быть драке. — Сейчас для этого используются мастера-животные, те, что уже вышли из употребления. К тому же, этим занимаются падальщики, а не патрульные.  
— Что? — прошипел Курт. — Так почему же «падальщики»?! Они теперь самые настоящие Патрульные, рыцари без страха и упрека, разве нет? Все, что нас отличало, — Курт запнулся, понимая, что это «нас» уже не действительно, но тут же продолжил: — Так вот, все, что нас отличало, это мастера и мех! Мех – ерунда. Так что, получается, все, слияние двух отделов? Вместе на выезд, вместе за трупами?  
— А что такое? — сделав вид, что не заметил оговорки, поинтересовался Ганс. — Их осталось пять человек, вас… патрульных – десять. Переломитесь, если будете работать вместе?  
Курт решил промолчать. В конце концов, его это теперь совершенно не касалось. Не касалось. Не касалось!  
Убить бы ту тварь, из-за которой все это началось.  
— Так зачем они тебе? Эти монстры?  
— Они полезные, — уклончиво повторил Ганс и кивнул на дверь. — Твой мастер.  
Эф в самом деле стоял в дверном проеме, неслышно открыв дверь, неплотно прикрытую Ольгердом. По его лицу загадочно мигрировали встречные потоки радужных полос, олицетворяя что-то. Наверное, он был рад видеть Курта, а может, и вообще не рад. Но когда Курт обернулся к нему, черное лицо пошло виноватой рябью.  
А может, ему это все просто показалось. Что там вообще можно рассмотреть?  
— Я здесь, — сообщил Эф так, как будто это можно было не заметить.  
— Опять где-то гулял, — поделился с Куртом Ганс.  
Со стороны это, наверное, выглядело так, как будто строгий учитель отчитывает родителя нерадивого ученика. При этом, правда, полагалось, чтобы родитель был хотя бы выше своего отпрыска. Ну хоть немного.  
— И я здесь, — отозвался Курт. — Будем теперь жить с Гансом. Он рад.  
Лицо Ганса отражало гамму эмоций, радости среди которых, похоже, места не нашлось.  
— Будем ему помогать. Ему ведь наверняка скучно без нас было, да и работы не имелось. Теперь жизнь точно наладится.  
Эф молчал. Гансу, видимо, хотелось высказаться, но он тоже молчал. Курт всплеснул руками:  
— Нет, правда, ты что, не рад?! Тогда мог бы что-нибудь сделать, чтобы эти твари не отнимали у меня мой дом! Мою машину! И мастера бы забрали, если бы не… Ты зна-ал, — удивленно выдохнул Курт. Эф все еще молчал. Молчал и Ганс.  
— Пошел к черту, — бросил Курт и, обогнув Эфа, вышел в коридор.

С потолка текла карамель. Тягучие янтарно-коричневые нити тянулись от люстры, застывали и тихо-тихо звенели, как музыка ветра над дверью в кулинарной лавке. Курт осторожно отломил ближайшую к нему нитку, сжал ее зубами. Карамель тут же сломалась и осталась острой сладостью на языке, быстро, впрочем, растаявшей.  
Следом образовалась неприятная горечь, вяжущая десны, и Курт неприязненно сплюнул.  
− Не плюй на пол, − наставительно пробубнил Феликс куда-то под руку.  
Курт задумчиво на него посмотрел и сплюнул еще раз. Никогда в жизни его так не раздражал собственный лучший друг.  
− Мемфис!  
− Отвали!  
Феликс, надувшись, куда-то пропал, испарившись вместе со слюной с пола, а когда появился снова, был уже чем-то очень недоволен. А Курт как сидел за своим столом, вытянув ноги и созерцая подтеки с потолка, так и сидел.  
Вдруг разозлившись, Гильдерсон сдернул его со стула и принялся трясти. Курт смотрел на него удивленно и болтался в руках, как тряпичная кукла. Наконец, окончательно выведенный из себя, Феликс ударил его в лицо и отпустил, дав упасть на пол.  
Курт зажал нос ладонью, бездумно таращась на друга, и все равно кровь текла сквозь его пальцы. Лицо стремительно опухало, под глазами набрякли мешки, но нос не был сломан. Переносица горела огнем, на ноздрях при попытке выдохнуть появлялись кровавые пузырьки.  
− Понимаешь ты, черт возьми, или нет? Понимаешь?  
Курт помотал головой, кровь залила подбородок и рубашку.  
− Ты все это придумал! Как эти звезды, − Феликс кивнул на окно, за которым было совершенно пустое иссиня-черное небо, отливающее перламутром, − как эти звезды, которых нет. Ты придумал эти звезды!  
И ударил еще раз, на этот раз целенаправленно ломая нос. Одновременно с диким хрустом перед глазами Курта вспыхнула целая галактика со всеми своими тысячами несуществующих (как оказалось) звезд и погасла.  
Проснулся Курт с ощущением влажной солоноватой горечи на губах. Сглотнул, постарался вдохнуть и понял, что нос напрочь забит. Потерев подбородок, понял, что тот влажный от идущей носом крови. Курт поднялся, чуть приподняв голову и поплелся было на кухню, но был остановлен голосом Эфа:  
− Куда?  
− За салфеткой и умываться.  
− Здесь воды нет, − напомнил мастер.  
− Черт, − пробурчал еще до конца не проснувшийся Курт и нашарил выключатель. Щелкнув пару раз, вспомнил, что света в общежитии тоже нет. И отопления.  
Курт поспешно вернулся под одеяло, не переставая зажимать нос.  
− Тогда принеси какую-нибудь тряпку, − прогундосил он.  
Эф не стал спросить и протянул ему что-то довольно мягкое. Только вытерев лицо, Курт осознал, что это его собственная футболка.  
Нет, ну лучше бы спорил и источал ехидство во все поля, чем тихонько гадил.  
Ладно. Кровь остановилась, футболка была полностью изгваздана, в окно смотрела полная луна – и яркие-яркие звезды были именно там, где им положено было быть, что бы там ни говорил мертвый друг.  
− Эф, − негромко позвал Курт, и бензомастер вопросительно зашевелился в углу. – Что ты видишь за окном?  
− Небо, − подумав, отозвался мастер. – Полнолуние. Футбольное поле. Соседний корпус.  
− Не. Звезды. Видишь звезды?  
− Конечно, вижу.  
Эф издал звук, очень похожий на хриплый смешок. Тоже очень напоминающий что-то.  
− Хорошо, − пробормотал Курт, поплотнее закутался в одеяло, свернувшись калачиком, и уснул.  
Проснувшись утром, Курт долго лежал на раскладушке, глядя в потолок. По потолку тянулись провода, перемежающиеся тихо попискивающими датчиками.  
С тех пор, как пришла зима, небо никогда не прочищалось – даже тогда, когда не валил снег. Звезд, конечно, не было видно. Курт специально пододвинулся, заглядывая в окно. Темное небо в светлых разводах. И ни одной подмигивающей блестки.  
В лабораториях по соседству приглушенно горел свет и звучали голоса. Конечно, Курт не стал ночевать в пустом и холодном общежитии, поэтому теперь его утро начиналось с того, что приходили лаборанты. И Эфа не было поблизости.  
Со скрипом подняв себя с раскладушки, Курт окунулся в прохладу запасной лаборатории. Несмотря на то что в комнате не было окон, откуда-то все-таки очень сильно дуло. Да и ночевать рядом с аквариумами, в которых держали Серых, тоже было не очень-то приятно. Потому, наверное, и снилась всякая ерунда. Мрачно глянув на тварей, распластавшихся по дну стеклянных банок, Курт накинул на плечи куртку и протопал сквозь основную лабораторию на выход.  
Лаборанты проводили его ошарашенными взглядами. Похоже, Ганс не счел нужным их предупреждать о том, что в соседней лаборатории завелась новая жизнь. Ну и правильно. Студенты должны быть готовы к чему угодно: даже к тому, что из соседней комнаты, зевая и кутаясь в парку, появится недовольный взлохмаченный тип, игнорирующий удивленные взгляды. А главное, нужно сохранять спокойствие, когда тип мелко чихнет, спрятав нос в воротник, и закроет за собой дверь, сурово припечатав:  
− И никогда больше не приходите так рано.  
Хельги уже сидела за столом и мазала губы по идее бесцветной помадой, которая все-таки давала розоватый оттенок и жирный мерзкий блеск. Курт приоткрыл глаз и поджал губы.  
− Доброе утро.  
Хельги глянула на часы, установленные на ее планшете, и показала Курту. Как оказалось, был уже безусловный день, так что винить трудящихся на благо города студентов было нельзя. Но кого и когда это останавливало?  
− Бр-р-р, − не очень внятно отозвался Курт. – Где?  
− Профессор? – осторожно поинтересовалась Хельги, пытаясь угадать, о ком идет речь.  
− Да черт с этим твоим профессором. Где здесь ванная?  
Судя по очаровательным округлостям глаз ошарашенной Хельги, она не знала, как ответить. И ей, наверное, очень хотелось Курта обругать. Или заплакать и убежать под крыло Ганса. Но что-то очень мешало ей так поступить, поэтому она все же ответила, тщательно подбирая слова, будто боялась, что Курт вот-вот на нее бросится:  
− Ванной здесь нет. Была в общежитии, но там нет воды. Кулеры с водой стоят по всему коридору, там есть и горячая. На втором этаже уборные с раковинами.  
− И душа нет? – с наигранным ужасом поинтересовался Курт.  
Он-то, конечно, понимал, что в университетском корпусе просто неоткуда взяться душу. Был, кажется, в корпусе, в котором располагался факультет физической культуры, но и до того приходилось добираться десять минут на трамвае в лучше времена.  
Где теперь те трамваи.  
− Ладно.  
Курт подавил очередной зевок – умудрился не выспаться, проспав всю ночь и часть дня напролет – и направился к лестнице, чтобы изобразить хоть какое-то подобие водных процедур.  
Сначала Курт помыл голову в раковине, а потом только обнаружил, что в туалете к стенам прикреплены сушки для рук из тех, куда нужно, собственно, руки и пихать. Высушить волосы не представлялось возможным от слова «совсем».  
Впрочем, решив, что короткая стрижка тем и хороша, что высыхает очень быстро, стоит только пару раз повозить по ней рукой, Курт встряхнулся, с сомнением заглянул в зеркало и вернулся в коридор.  
Хельги занималась своими ногтями.  
Как можно было наводить красоту в таких условиях – Курт не понимал, но решил, что женщин ему понимать и не нужно. Вон, чем одна попытка уже закончилась. Да и вообще со временем не только дамы, но и жизнь – тоже дама – стали сложнее. Хотя, возможно, во всем виновата угнездившаяся вокруг них зима. Зима – о чудесное совпадение! – тоже женщина.  
Все проблемы от женщин.  
Так что к столу секретарши (которую, судя по всему, Ганс периодически снова возвращал в милость, а потом вновь бросал) Курт подошел изрядно накрученный.  
− Где Ганс? – почти гаркнул Курт.  
Хельги вылупилась на него так, будто он немедленно попросил назвать длину окружности Марса (а вот Феликс, наверное, ответил бы).  
− Он... ну…  
− Где?!  
− В кабинете, − проблеяла Хельги.  
Закатив глаза, Курт сделал пренебрежительный жест и направился к ректорской двери.  
Ганс его не ждал и был не очень рад. Разочарованно шевельнув челюстью, Ганс кивнул на гостевое кресло.  
− Заходи. Хочешь поговорить о своей утрате?  
Курт сначала сел в кресло, помолчал, размышляя над невеселой перспективой и только потом все-таки кивнул.  
− Хочу. Знаешь, меня очень беспокоит утрата моего дома и еще – чуть меньше – машины. Как ты можешь догадаться, мне не очень нравится спать на раскладушке в твоей лаборатории. Чем ты мне предлагаешь заниматься целыми днями?  
− Я вообще-то говорил про Ольгу, − рассеянно отозвался Ганс, а потом внезапно оторвался от своего планшета и уставился на Курта; до него, видимо, дошла суть наезда. – Я тебе ничем не предлагаю заниматься. Я, вообще-то, не нанимался тебя развлекать. Ты мог бы заняться какой-то полезной работой, например, не знаю…  
Курт скрипнул зубами, а Ганс, наоборот, воодушевился. Глаза его зло вспыхнули.  
− Ах да! Я забыл, что ты не можешь заниматься никакой полезной работой, потому что так и не удосужился ничему научиться.  
Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы унять первую вспышку ярости, Курт почувствовал боль в кончиках пальцев: оказалось, он так вцепился в подлокотники, что пальцы побелели. С трудом разжав пальцы и оттолкнувшись от подлокотников, Курт резко встал и подошел к двери.  
Очень тихо и осторожно прикрыв дверь за собой, он услышал напоследок:  
− Радуйся, что не на улице живешь.  
Курт, глубоко и часто дыша, отправился бродить по пустым этажам. Иногда ему навстречу попадались студенты, которые шарахались от него, как от прокаженного. Глаза у них при этом были больше, чем у Хельги. И все они молча отшатывались, уступив дорогу, и никто не решался заговорить – именно тогда, когда он пытался узнать, где Эф.  
Ему, похоже, предстоит смириться с тем, что все считают его убийцей своей любовницы и никто даже не думает разобраться, так ли это было на самом деле.  
За окном бурлила метель. Плюхнувшись на пластиковый стул и устроив ноги на подоконник, Курт минут пятнадцать наблюдал за снегом за окном, пока не успокоился настолько, что сумел понять кое-что очень важное. Ганс говорил об «утрате», а не об «убийстве». Ганс все знал.  
Но злость и неприязнь не позволила заметить это раньше.  
Эфа нигде не было. Курт совсем не заметил, как присутствие едкого нового бензомастера из раздражающей рабочей необходимости стало просто необходимостью. И когда Эф не ошивался где-то поблизости, Курт чувствовал себя неуютно, как будто его вот-вот могли выгнать прямо на мороз против пятерки разозленных Серых.  
Никто, конечно, его бы не выгнал, но все же хотелось, чтобы бензомастер был где-то поблизости. С трудом содрав себя с насиженного места, Курт потащился вниз. Через обитаемые этажи вниз, в холл, за пределы которого ему нельзя выходить.  
В холле топтались, стряхивая с капюшонов быстро тающий снег, двое патрульных. За ними стояли двое внешне похожих бензомастеров.  
Только один из них – тот, что был его мастером – разительно отличался от другого. Но понять, чем одна вытянутая смоляно-черная фигура отличается от другой.  
Курт прислонился к пустой витрине, в которой раньше стояли кубки и рамки с дипломами разных студенческих достижений. Их Университет был не самым известным, так что большинство рамок и подставок во время учебы Курта пустовало. Куда они делись потом – уже не узнать.  
Один из патрульных, с которым у Курта когда-то были неплохие отношения, поднял руку, заметив его, и приветственно махнул. Курт ответил кивком, в то время как второй патрульный по-хозяйски кивнул своему мастеру и направился к лестнице. Напарник и бензомастер направились следом за ним.  
На лице Курта, видимо, появилось что-то непередаваемое, потому что Эф, до того выглядевший спокойным, разразился булькающим смешком, стоило ему подойти чуть поближе.  
− Что это было? – поинтересовался мастер, с чавкающим звуком прислоняясь к стеклу.  
Курта аж передернуло.  
− Где?  
− У тебя было такое лицо, будто этот парень наступил тебе на любимую мозоль. Или убил любимую собаку. Ха-ха. Не знаю, что-то вроде, − Эф оценил ситуацию, осмотрел Курта и решил не рисковать. − Ладно, плохая тема для беседы. Топай.  
И Курт потопал, не понимая, что вообще происходит, почему он слушается этот кусок топлива на металлическом скелете, ну, и наконец, кто же виноват во всех его бедах. Даже если во всем был виноват Ганс, ненавидеть Эфа за это было бессмысленно.  
− Мы были в каппе. Там никого не было, зато всюду стояли фонари Серых. Мне показалось, что нас ждали.  
− А почему, интересно, «мы»? Ты-то там как оказался? – раздраженно поинтересовался Курт, оглядываясь через плечо.  
− Вообще-то, это и младенцу понятно. Если у Джанисса еще нет нового мастера, а тебе нельзя выходить за пределы Университета, то все ясно…  
− Ничего не ясно! – вспылил Курт. – Я считаю, что так нельзя!  
− Убивать девушек тоже, вообще-то, нельзя…− пробормотал Эф.  
− Что?!  
− Я шучу, шучу. Извини.  
Когда у Эфа вырывались такого рода идиотские шуточки, Курт ни капли не жалел о возможности спихнуть своего бензомастера кому-то другому. Какому-нибудь несчастному Джаниссу, который не сможет терпеть эти дьявольские выкрутасы и повесится через пару дней.  
− Это безумие, − пробормотал Курт и, как нож сквозь масло, прошел сквозь сборище студентов, яро что-то обсуждающих.  
Плевать Курту было на их возмущенные возгласы. 

− Это безумие! – так и гаркнул напарник Джанисса, врываясь в бывший кабинет стереометрии, переоборудованный всего за пару дней в жилую комнату Курта.  
Курт отложил планшет и с неподдельным интересом воззрился на незваного гостя. Он мог поклясться, что у Эфа, только что вернувшегося с выезда с Джаниссом, лицо тоже отражало нечто подобное.  
Курт так и не смог вспомнить длинное и сложное имя парня, да и не пытался особенно: все всегда звали его по инициалам – С. К.  
Эска выглядел бледным и очень, очень злым. Причину его злости на себя Курт еще пока не понимал, но был готов выслушать. Желательно, чтобы при этом психопат не подходил ближе, чем на три метра. Этому здорово поспособствовал Эф, чуть сдвинувшийся так, чтобы в случае чего создать дополнительное препятствие между Эской и Куртом.  
− Так что случилось? – осторожно поинтересовался Курт, чувствуя себя более защищенным.  
Эска зло зашипел. Слова вырывались из него с трудом. И с брызгами слюны.  
− Это… это не просто убийство! – хрипел Эска, из болезненной бледности мутируя в багровый цвет.  
Курт изо всех сил пытался его понять, но пока что не мог. Ольга, что ли, вспомнилась?  
− Ты – монстр! Это глупое… идиотское чувство… Да как ты мог?!  
Эска рванулся в комнату, но Эф перегородил ему дорогу, не позволяя пройти к удивленно выглядывающему из-за его плеча Курту. Оба молчали, позволяя патрульному выговориться – и, может, сказать, в чем суть происшествия. Зачем-то ведь нужно было так орать?  
− Ты про… Ольгу? – осторожно поинтересовался Эф, предостерегающе поднимая руку, чтобы остановить и Эску, который все порывался прорваться к Курту, и Курта, который явно собирался что-то ляпнуть.  
Судя по всему, Эску вот-вот должен был хватить удар.  
− Что-о?! Какую Ольгу?! Он убил… убил… Джанисса! А все из-за тебя!  
Эска нервно каркнул, видимо, сорвав голос, и, отступая в коридор, прохрипел напоследок:  
− Тебя ждет риксдаг, Мемфис. И в этот раз ты так легко не отделаешься. Никуда не уходи, за тобой приедут.  
Развернувшись, Эска умчался по коридору вниз, хлопая дверями и топоча по лестнице.  
Несколько мгновений Курт не мог ничего сказать – сердце билось где-то у горла. Он посмотрел на то, как Эф осторожно закрывает дверь на замок, и опустился на свою раскладушку.  
− Э-э… − невнятно выразился Курт, вопросительно глядя на своего мастера.  
Тот выглядел не менее удивленным – ровно настолько, насколько может быть удивлено то, что, по словам Бранда, думать не умеет. Хотя так, конечно, давно уже никто не считал.  
− Я… не знаю, − признался Эф, садясь рядом, на специально выстеленный пленкой стул. – Мы вернулись с выезда, все было нормально, Джанисс был в хорошем настроении. Затем я пошел сюда, а Согневальд с Джарвиссом пошли к Гансу с отчетом. Вот и все, что я знаю.  
− Кто? – растерянно переспросил Курт.  
− Эска, − пояснил Эф.  
− Ясно. И знаешь…  
− М? – Эф явно еще не понимал, что лично для Курта значит вторая встреча с риксдагом.  
О-о-о, ничего хорошего это не значит. Риксдаг будет очень недоволен, что его выдрали из теплых квартир второй раз за месяц. И все из-за одного-единственного патрульного.  
− Я не собираюсь здесь сидеть.  
− Ну и что, сбежим? Умно.  
− Нет.  
Курт поднялся и оглядел слегка приспособленный под жилье кабинет. Кроме планшета, никаких сильно личных вещей здесь не было. Но кабинет все же стоит запереть.  
− Мы идем к Гансу.  
Вряд ли, конечно, Ганс мог помочь.  
Нет, не так. Вряд ли Ганс, который может помочь, захочет помочь.  
− Идем, − согласился Эф.  
Курт взял свою куртку, сунул планшет во внутренний карман и, отковыряв замок, измазанный Эфом, первым вышел в коридор.  
На их этаже все было тихо, поэтому они, шугаясь любых шагов, спустились к лабораториям. Курт протиснулся в кабинет Ганса, за ним прошел Эф и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
− Ну-ну, − заметил Ганс.  
Он выглядел взмыленным и немного встрепанным. Видимо, он был уже в курсе происшествия и пытался его хоть как-то решить.  
− Хорошо, что ты пришел, − и он просто кивнул Эфу.  
− Что случилось? Я ничего не понял  
Курт плюхнулся в кресло и вытянул ноги. Эф встал за его плечом.  
− Джанисса убили, − совершенно ровно отозвался Ганс.  
Действительно: убили и убили. Подумаешь, новость.  
− Кто-о?  
− Ты.  
Курт развел руками. Эф чуть наклонился над ним. Ганс чуть улыбнулся.  
− Все думают, что это сделал ты. Потому что Джаниссу разбили голову термокружкой с гравировкой. Угадаешь, что за гравировка?  
− Мое имя, − мрачно угадал Курт. – Но все мои вещи конфисковали!  
− Я знаю. И ты знаешь. Но при этом все мы знаем, как ты относишься к своим мастерам. И еще мы знаем, что риксдаг даже разбираться в этом не станет. Ты же помнишь, как они все были озабочены поиском убийцы Ольги.  
Курт закусил костяшку пальца. Вот сейчас он осознал, что Ганс ему не поможет. А если он не поможет, то риксдаг вынесет единственное возможное решение. Нет, два решения – но ни одно из них не сочетается с «долгой, счастливой жизнью».  
И стало очень страшно.  
− А если сбегу?  
− А толку? – отозвался Ганс, поджимая губы.  
Он выключил планшет, убрал его в карман утепленного комбинезона.  
− Это тебя не спасет. И я, к сожалению, тоже тебя не смогу спасти. Хотя мне все это не нравится.  
− Ты знаешь, кто это? – Курт приподнялся в кресле. – Это ведь один человек?  
Ганс пожал плечами. Знал, конечно, знал! Но не собирался говорить.  
− Но я сейчас поеду с тобой.  
− Хорошо  
Курт поднялся с кресла, подошел к столу Ганса и протянул ему руку. Немного подумав, Ганс пожал протянутую руку, не боясь, что кулак вдруг прилетит ему в нос.  
Спокойней Курту, конечно, не стало, но, в ситуации, когда все против тебя, куда легче, когда хоть кто-то думает, что это не ты убил двух людей из ревности. Потому что ничего хорошего это в любом случае не значит.  
Ганс не успел отнять руки, как в его кармане пиликнул планшет.  
− Вот и все, поехали. Эф, ты с нами. Удивишь общественность: скажешь что-нибудь умное.  
− Я и не собирался оставаться.

После того, как в первый раз не наступило лето, погибло достаточно много людей и прошло около года, прежде чем появился Патруль. И еще через полгода появились первые бензомастера.  
− Что это? – осторожно поинтересовался Курт. У его ног увивалась, казалось бы, обычная кошка. Кошка была огромная, доставала до колена, оставляя на брюках черные вязкие следы.  
− Это, ну-у… − протянул Феликс, наклоняясь ближе и пытаясь погладить животинку между ушей.  
И тут же отдернул руку – пальцы погрузились в вязкую черную субстанцию и увязли там.  
− Бе… Это, в общем, умельцы наши придумали. Эта штука должна присоединяться к костюму – вон тому – и давать тепло. В общем, чтобы выехать за город и вернуться без обморожений. Вроде полезно, а?  
Феликс вытер руку салфеткой, в которую только что собирался высморкаться, и оглушительно чихнул.  
− Мать… В общем, эта штука теперь будет ходить с тобой везде. Можешь дать ему имя, надо же тебе как-то звать эту безмозглую тушку, когда она погонится за какой-нибудь бензомышью.  
− Сам ты тушка, − огрызнулся Курт, удерживая себя, чтобы не протянуть руки к кошке.  
Одно время у него жил дворовый кот, настолько серый, что иногда казался голубым. Кот давно пропал в этой холодине, а новое изобретение, конечно, не могло с ним сравниться. Но очень пыталось, вымазывая колени Курта бензином.  
Кошку, кстати, не успел Курт дать ей имя, забрали, заявив, что в «мастера» (что за мастера?!) вложили слишком много животных инстинктов. Не дело оставлять столько ценного топлива на стенах и патрульных.  
Потом у Курта была собака, которую забрали, потому что она «была слишком жидкая», потом снова собака, которую почему-то тоже забрали, и наконец выдали – снова собаку, с кошками больше не складывалось. Большой дог, в целом, не очень-то отличался от своего оригинала, был очень спокоен, спал где положено и вообще не вставал без особенной нужды – то есть без выезда.  
В общем, так и назвав пса Догом, Курт некоторое время вполне тихо существовал со своим новым бензомастером. О том, что бензомастера следует называть именно так (не Догом, а мастером), говорила, во-первых, инструкция, а во-вторых, умники из Университета, которые эту штуку и придумали. К когорте великих умов, кстати, присоединился и Феликс, теперь сутками пропадая в лабораториях и иногда появляясь по локоть в бензине; Курт даже перестал пытаться до него дозвониться.  
Да и вообще появление мастеров здорово снизило процент общения Курта с остальными. Патрульных перестали высылать парами; Курта это очень даже устраивало. Дог хотя бы не трепал языком и не пытался покурить в окно.  
После длительной работы только с мастерами Курт пришел к закономерному выводу: бензомастера, вообще-то, куда лучше людей. Во всех раскладах.

В Доме Собраний вовсю собирался народ. Вообще-то, это было понятно: телевизор не ловит, а местная связь такая паршивая, что и свое телевидение давно не работает. А со временем так надоедает раз за разом пересматривать фильмы, которые остались на дисках, что каждый рад хоть кому-то поводу выбраться из дома. Особенно когда повод этот – суд.  
Люди вообще любят, когда кого-нибудь судят.  
Курт сидел в первом ряду, рядом с Эфом. По другую сторону от него сидел Ганс, следом за ним Ольгерд, рядом с ним муж безвременно почившей Ольги и, наконец, Эска с выпученными глазами и дрожащими руками.  
Судья Густаф смотрел на Курта, как ястреб на жирную мышку. Пусть Курт жирной мышкой и не являлся, но чувствовал он себя сейчас именно так. Не самое приятное чувство.  
Пошумев, люди расселись, с интересом косясь на подсудимого. Ганс зачем-то держал Курта за локоть, как будто тот мог сорваться и убежать куда-то. Вряд ли его это спасло бы – уж слишком много народа, вожделеющего хлеба и зрелищ.  
− Это дело, − гундосо начал Густаф, − более чем ясное. Человек, который не может умерить свое собственническое чувство, опасен для общества. Два убийства – это слишком серьезное преступление, чтобы мы могли с этим примириться. Даже учитывая всю трудность нашей нынешней ситуации.  
Толпа согласно загудела.  
Ганс поднялся со своего места.  
− Я хочу сказать.  
− Не стоит, − осадил его судья таким тоном, что спорить никому не захотелось. – Я продолжу? – не дождавшись возражений, Густаф продолжил: − и хотя смертную казнь отменили уже много веков назад, мы вынуждены признать…  
− Это не мог быть он! Я все время был рядом, с самого возвращения с выезда, − вмешался Эф.  
Пока все переваривали мысль, что с ними только что заговорил бензомастер, он решительно продолжил:  
– И все его вещи были…  
− Молчать, − судья приподнялся со своего места, чтобы казаться более грозным.  
− Нет, послушайте! – Эф тоже вскочил.  
− Профессор Вейгер! − гаркнул Густаф.  
− Эф, сядь, − тихо попросил Ганс. – Сделаешь хуже.  
− Не хочу хуже, − мрачно заметил Курт. – Сядь, пожалуйста. Послушаем.  
Похоже было, что это все. Якоб Густаф и присутствующие за столом были настроены более чем решительно.  
− Мы вынуждены признать, что не имеем права отнимать жизнь у человека, даже сотворившего столь отвратительное преступление.  
Курт различил за своей спиной недовольный ропоток. Ганс, кажется, расслабился. Курту от этого легче не стало, но неиллюзорная опасность жизни, кажется, миновала. Спорить и доказывать что-либо было бессмысленно: изменить свое мнение судья может только в худшую сторону.  
− Поэтому преступника мы отправляем на объект НТ-7. Профессор Вейгер, будьте добры, организуйте конвой и можете увести Мемфиса. Он должен покинуть город за двое суток.  
Курт встал первым. Оглядел стол с судьей во главе, глянул на несколько озадаченную публику, по очереди остановил взгляд на сосредоточенном Гансе, растерянном Ольгерде, на одинаково злых Ули и Эске. Хмыкнул и первым направился к выходу. За ним молча потянулись сначала Эф, Ганс, Ольгерд, а затем и остальные. Они впятером погрузились в машину Оли и поехали к Университету.  
− Я хочу, чтобы Ольгерд отвез тебя на НТ-7, − разорвал опустившуюся тишину Ганс.  
− Почему я?  
Оли вздрогнул так, будто его ударили, и чуть не увез их в стену дома. Успел, правда, все-таки выровняться и вернуться на дорогу.  
− Что за объект? – вмешался Курт.  
Этот вопрос волновал его в первую очередь.  
− Ну, в общем… − Ганс задумчиво потер лоб. – На приличном расстоянии от города по кругу проложен кабель. На одном участке стоит… ну… назовем это домиком. В домике стоит компьютер, который собирает информацию с круга. Когда кто-то проезжает по кабелю, сигнал идет в дом. А оттуда уже в город. Вот этот домик – и есть объект НТ-7. Сейчас на нем живет всего один человек, который там, в общем-то, не очень нужен, но мало ли что замкнет. Ну и вот, в общем. Радуйся, могло быть и хуже.  
− Да-да, я в восторге, − заверил его Курт.  
Два дня прошли в безумном хаосе – тихом, внутреннем. Курт лежал на раскладушке, вытянув ноги и упираясь подошвами в стену, и ничего не делал. Ганс притащил армейский рюкзак, набитый вещами, поставил его в углу и назвал время выезда. Больше он не приходил, занятый какими-то своими делами. Эф был поблизости, то выходил в коридор, то заходил снова, пытаясь разговорить Курта. Тот молчал или отвечал односложно и недовольно.  
Оли не появлялся до самого отъезда.  
Курт хотел просто взять и уехать, но отмазаться от проводов в холле все же не удалось. Хельги сунула ему в руки мешок, в котором бряцали консервные банки, мазнула по щеке жирно намазанными губами и ушла наверх. Остались Эф, Ганс, Бранд и Ольгерд, сидящий в машине.  
Курт был мрачен не столько потому что был вынужден покинуть город, сколько потому что ему не нравились постные лица провожающих.  
− Я связался с объектом, тебя будут там ждать. Веди себя хорошо, Мемфис, это важно, − Ганс хлопнул Курта по плечу и пошел следом за секретаршей.  
− Ну ты и влип, дружище, − от души подбодрил его Бранд и обнял, похлопал по спине и отпустил раньше, чем Курт начал отлеплять его от себя сам.  
Это был определенный прогресс в их отношениях.  
Бранд отошел, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как с Куртом будет прощаться Эф. Тот подошел поближе и виновато развел руками.  
− Извини?  
− За что? – Курт ошарашенно уставился на мастера.  
− Ну, косвенно данные проблемы у тебя именно из-за меня… Но если не за что, то все в порядке! – Эф даже, кажется, приободрился. – Ладно, не будем рассусоливать. Если Ганс может связаться с этим объектом, то смогу и я. Так что до связи.  
Эф смешно, неловко козырнул и отошел. Курт фыркнул, отмахнулся и вышел из Университета, быстро забираясь в салон джипа Оли.  
− Жаль, что Эф не смог поехать, − неожиданно даже для самого себя заметил Курт.  
− Почему не смог? – Ольгерд завел машину, выводя ее на дорогу. – Ганс не разрешил. Черт знает, почему. По мне, так никто не умрет, если мы замерзнем поменьше.  
Курт незамедлительно обругал Ганса, по каким-то своим причинам не пустившего бензомастера вместе с ним, Оли недовольно на него покосился, но ничего по этому поводу не сказал.  
− А куда едем, ты знаешь?  
Ольгерд ткнул пальцем в экран навигатора, пальцами сдвинул изображение, делая его больше, и продемонстрировал красную точку с цифрой 7, находящуюся на очень приличном расстоянии от синего кругляша города.  
− И долго будем ехать?  
− Ганс сказал, меньше суток, − недовольно отозвался Ольгерд.  
Ему, видимо, очень хотелось домой. Но вообще он выглядел очень взлохмаченным и каким-то смущенным. Постоянно ерзал и нервно цеплялся за руль.  
− Кто тебя цапнул? – поинтересовался Курт, настроенный на удивление миролюбиво.  
− Кто? Что-о?  
Оли оторвался от навигатора и удивленно уставился на Курта. Они только что миновали черту города.  
− Чего ты подпрыгиваешь? Такое ощущение, что за нами гонятся.  
− Остался час, чтобы покинуть город, − неуверенно отозвался Ольгерд.  
− Мы только что выехали из города, − фыркнул Курт. – Так что не считается.  
− Тогда все вообще отлично.  
Несколько километров они проехали в полной тишине. Курт наблюдал за тем, как за окном совершенно не меняется снежный пейзаж. Иногда он пытался поговорить с Оли, но тот каждый раз напрягался и жался к двери, даже если Курт просто поворачивался к нему вполоборота.  
Наконец, Курту надоело это, и весь остаток пути он продремал в машине, поджав ноги и откинувшись на спинку. Когда машина вдруг затормозила, Курт только начал просыпаться. Он чувствовал, как спину ему сверлит взгляд Ольгерда. Наконец-то он решился подать голос:  
− Мы приехали.  
Курт потер глаза и глянул на часы. И правда, прошли почти сутки.  
− Окей, − он выглянул в окно, на спокойную белую пустыню и бетонную коробку, похожую то ли на склад, то ли на казармы. – Тебе нужно поспать, мы сутки ехали.  
− Нет, − Оли помотал головой и несколько раз моргнул покрасневшими глазами. – Я… это… в машине. Да. Не страшно. Пока.  
И закусил губу, будто передумав и не сказав что-то очень важное.  
− Ну, пока, − отозвался Курт, наглухо застегнул куртку и неохотно полез на улицу.  
Он уже захлопывал дверь, когда Ольгерд вдруг переполз на пассажирское сидение и крикнул:  
− Его зовут Фридрих!  
− Кого зовут Фридрих? Какой, к черту, Фридрих… − бормотал Курт, пробираясь по сугробам к двери объекта.  
Впрочем, Фридрих быстро нашелся: он сам открыл дверь и помахал рукой Курту, чтобы тот заходил быстрее.  
В прохладном коридоре Курт скинул капюшон и расстегнул куртку. Было не так тепло, чтобы сразу раздеться, но изо рта хотя бы не шел пар.  
− Фридрих? – поинтересовался Курт, пряча руки в карманы комбинезона, который без бензомастера грел только за счет флиса изнутри.  
Фридрих кивнул и улыбнулся. Это был мужчина за сорок, совершенно явно не из местных. Об этом говорили и его имя, и широкое лицо, и рыжеватый цвет кучерявых волос, и россыпь веснушек на носу и щеках. О том, что с ним не очень-то хотят разговаривать, Курт понял не сразу.  
В целом Фридрих был очень дружелюбен: показал ему серверную, в которой было очень тепло от работающих компьютеров, показал и чуть менее теплую комнату с двухъярусной кроватью. Только нижняя кровать была застелена, на верхней лежал свернутый матрац и постельное белье в запечатанном пластиковом пакете. Насквозь промерзшее помещение, в котором рядами стояли такие же двухъярусные кровати, Курт нашел сам, когда бродил по объекту. Все кровати были завалены консервными банками, коробками, свертками. Видимо, так Фридрих хранил продовольствие.  
А еще Фридрих совсем не разговаривал. Вообще. Курт так и не смог понять, не говорит он потому что не хочет или же потому что не может. Мог, конечно, и спросить, но почему-то никак не решался. И при всем при этом с Фридрихом не было скучно: он постоянно что-то демонстрировал, или кормил, или писал на планшете и показывал Курту. А когда Фридрих вдруг терялся где-то на просторах объекта, то Курт просто читал. Все равно компьютеры ровно качали информацию, в половину второго был обед из тушеной говядины или скумбрии в подливке, а затем ужин, сон и завтрак.  
Наверное, Фридриха отправили сюда за какой-то очень страшный грех.  
Через две недели Курт был готов лезть на стену, выбегать на улицу и бегать по снегу в одних штанах. А еще где-то рядом был замерзший водоем (по сути, много где вокруг были замерзшие водоемы), на который Фридрих обычно ходил рыбачить. Однажды он и Курта взял собой, после чего тот, не просидев и полчаса, по собственным следам вернулся на объект и долго сидел между компьютерами, отогреваясь. К такой обстановке было очень сложно привыкнуть, и Курт не был уверен, что у него это получится. По крайней мере, дни тянулись тоскливо и долго, а на планшете закончились все книги, включая инструкции по «поведению при ЧП», «использованию бензомастеров» и прочему, что Курт и так неплохо знал.  
Наконец, Фридрих, заметив его мучения, притащил ему целую стопку старых книг. Еще бумажных. Курт, устроившись в углу серверной с книгами, быстро их пролистал и увидел, что все они написаны на языке-диалекте. С трудом, но он все же понимал, о чем идет речь, и поэтому глотал один текст за другим. Со временем его даже перестали отвлекать специфические символы, на самом деле лишь немного меняющие звучание буквы.  
Но и эти книги тоже закончились. Курт вернул эту стопку Фридриху и осторожно потрогал его за рукав.  
− Что это за автор?  
Фридрих засуетился, отложил крышку от консервной банки, вытер руки и взялся за планшет. Вытащил стилус и написал четыре буквы. Точно такую же надпись, только с перечеркнутой «о» в центре, Курт видел на всех обложках. Курт покачал головой и отстал, поняв, что ничего больше, кроме фамилии, которую он прочитал и так, от Фридриха не добьется.  
Когда Курт уже был близок к тому, чтобы начать отмечать дни заточения вдали от цивилизации, Эф, как и обещал, связался с ним. Где-то между завтраком и обедом, ближе к обеду, Фридрих нашел его, систематизирующего консервные банки по видам мяса: говядину на одну кровать, свинину на другую, рыбу на третью и прочие морепродукты куда подальше, потому что у них, кажется, уже выходил срок годности, а Курт морских тварей никогда не любил, и Фридрих, как выяснилось, тоже.  
Фридрих потянул его за рукав и качнул головой к двери. Курт свалил на ближайшую кровать банки без этикеток, принадлежность которых он так и не смог определить, и пошел за ним. В теплой серверной один из экранов мигал, рябил и шел волнами. Изображение рассмотреть было очень трудно, видно было только какое-то темное пятно, но голос звучал на удивление четко. Видимо, в обратную сторону связь была лучше, так как голос оживился:  
− Эй, Робинзон, у меня для тебя отличные новости!  
Несмотря на то, что Курт был рад слышать голос Эфа (ну, и немного видеть его самого), он никак не смог удержать ехидного смешка.  
− Даже не знаю, сможешь ли ты меня обрадовать чем-то, мне же так здесь нравится.  
Курт плюхнулся на крутящийся стул перед монитором и приготовился слушать. Сердце в ожидании той самой хорошей новости в самом деле стало биться быстрее, хоть он и пытался не подавать виду. На объекте в самом деле было неплохо – чтобы подлечить расшатавшиеся нервы, – но никак не жить следующие шестьдесят лет!  
− Наш замечательный риксдаг собирается в третий раз за месяц! – голос Эфа звучал так, как будто он сообщал о том, что Курта только что избрали мэром города.  
− Та-ак? – осторожно протянул Курт.  
– Что?  
– Что хорошего в сборе риксдага? Он наверняка злые, как собаки, и через слово меня вспоминают.  
– Дурак, – ласково заметил Эф, – они собираются по вопросу настоящего убийцы Ольги и Джанисса.  
Курт подался вперед, уловив, как из коридора тихо просочился Фридрих и заинтересованно подошел поближе.  
– Ну?!  
Но Эф, видимо, решил начать очень издалека:  
– Когда Ганс отправил Ольгерда отвозить тебя на объект, он ожидал, что твоя незавидная судьба произведет на парня неизгладимое впечатление и тот расколется. Надо сказать, что он вернулся бледнее смерти из этой поездки, некоторые даже подумали, что ты его там пытал в дороге. Но продержался довольно долго: почти две недели. Потом мы с ним, правда, все-таки договорились…  
Эф зашуршал и замигал уже хуже прежнего. Курт облокотился на стол и уставился на экран так, как будто из него уже лез ему навстречу бензомастер.  
– Только не говори мне, что ты его бил… Только не говори мне, что это Оли!  
Эф пошел рябью и пропал с экрана. Но голос звучал вполне прилично:  
– Да нет. Не бил. И это не Ольгерд. Но он был единственным свидетелем, который мог помочь. Справедливости ради хочу сказать, что у него были веские причины никому не рассказывать. Хоть он к тебе и хорошо относится, сложившаяся ситуация…  
Курт треснул кулаком по столу.  
– Кто это сделал?!  
– Брат Ольгерда, – отозвался Эф.  
Курт приподнял брови, потирая саднящий кулак.  
– И муж Ольги, – торжественно закончил мастер. – Это Ули убил их, Курт.  
– Твою мать, – Курт потер лоб. – Ольгу, ну, я могу еще понять… Но Джанисс. Его-то за что?  
– Как – за что? Он надеялся уничтожить тебя, а ему всего лишь перепали твой дом и машина. Вот он и решил – и сделал, кстати! – Эф отвернулся от динамиков и малопонятно забубнил. – Что за ерунда… Зная, что все вещи конфискованы… Надутые индюки на гриле.  
– Эф, – Курт похлопал, обращая на себя рассеявшееся внимание мастера. – Я вообще-то хочу домой, к квартире и машине. Можешь мне что-нибудь по этому поводу сказать?  
– Не-а, – лениво протянул Эф, и Курт почувствовал, как его сердце упало и запуталось где-то в кишках.  
Повисла гнетущая тишина, посреди которой вдруг странно и натянуто хихикнул Фридрих.  
– Видишь, даже твой друг понял, что я шучу, – снова подал голос Эф.  
Курт почувствовал, как рука сама собой потянулось за чем-то тяжелым.  
– Жди, в общем, машину после обеда. Пока-пока!  
И раньше, чем Курт успел что-то сказать, связь окончательно оборвалась.  
Пока он сидел, удивленный и немного растерянный, Фридрих похлопал его по плечу и вышел. Оставшиеся несколько часов Курт пребывал в несвойственном ему мандраже: нарезал круги по объекту, пытался собирать вещи, которых у него не было, то и дело что-то говорил Фридриху. Тот кивал и грустно улыбался.  
Услышав стук в окно, Курт порывисто обнял Фридриха, взял из его рук сверток и выбежал на улицу, кутаясь в куртку. Почему-то он ожидал увидеть Ольгерда, которому он обязательно сначала набьет морду, а потом поблагодарит. Но у машины топтался Эска, недовольно пофыркивающий. Рядом стоял его бензомастер.  
– А где Оли? – немного разочарованно поинтересовался Курт, залезая в душную машину и кладя на колени сверток от Фридриха – совершенно явно это была одна из его книг.  
– Никто не знает, где твой Оли, – огрызнулся Эска, обходя машину и садясь за руль. – Всем городом искали, так и не нашли.  
Курт пожал плечами и тут же выбросил из головы злое брюзжание патрульного. Выглянув в окно, он рассмотрел темную фигуру у объекта и помахал ему рукой.


End file.
